Everything You Want
by Subai-chan
Summary: He had never seen her dressed up before, yet she seemed to be meant for those clothes, for that look. It was beauty like he’d never seen. Damn his hormones, he’d have to fight them all night. There might be a bonus chapter, for one more review!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**Dark Angel**

**By Erin DeMond**

**Chapter 1**

Jenny took a deep breath of the cool night air, catching a flower petal in her palm as it fell from the Sakura tree she sat under. She gazed at the petal for a moment in thought, her sapphire eyes sparkling in the light of the full moon. The blossoms of the cherry trees always looked so fragile: just like the shards of her broken heart.

She didn't know why she was even bothering to bring back the heartache. Hiei was gone and there was nothing she could do to change it. Besides, he couldn't see how much it hurt her; he was in America. With Raven. Her so called "friend." But what kind of friend took your love away from you?

Blowing the petal from her hand and wiping tears from her eyes, the girl stood up. 'I just need to take a walk…or something…' She told herself. She had promised her heart already that she wouldn't think about it, and she was willing to do almost anything to carry out that promise.

As she walked along the sidewalk, her thoughts drowned out the sounds of sirens and yelling. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel it when she was slammed into by someone running around the corner. The force of the impact sent her to the ground with a 'thud.'

"Ow, ow, ow…." She hissed, cringing at her sore tail bone.

"Heh, whoops…Here," Someone said. She looked up into deep amethyst eyes and her breath caught in her throat. The boy before her, clad in a black trench coat, black jeans, black boots, his unruly hair just as deep a purple as his eyes, had jet black feathery wings protruding from his shoulder blades. He held out a gloved hand to help her up. She quickly blinked and swallowed the breath lodged in her throat, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

"Sorry about that…Didn't watch where I was going." He apologized with a flirtatious smile. "You're alright, I hope?"

Jenny nodded, trying to find her voice.

The boy leaned down for a moment, his face inches from hers, making a blush rise in her cheeks. "Y'know…you're pretty cute." He concluded. "How'd you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark?"

Her blush grew darker as she racked her brain for an answer. "Sure…okay…" She blurted out at last. Dark smiled again.

"Alright Angel, I'll see you tomorrow then." He winked. "At least I hope so." And with that, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Jenny, I'm making cocoa. Do you want some?" Rikaru shouted up the stairs.

"Sure!" Jenny called back. She sat upstairs on her bed, brushing out her midnight black hair. She blushed as she thought back to the boy with those beautiful jet black wings. He was so handsome, the way he smiled, and so charming…

She shook her head fiercely. What was wrong with her? 'I shouldn't be thinking about him…For all I know, it could've been a dream.' She thought.

Flashback

"Alright Angel, I'll see you tomorrow then." He winked. "At least I hope so." And with that, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

End flashback

"But it sure didn't feel like a dream…" She murmured to herself, lightly touching her lips with her fingertips. She could feel another blush creeping up into her cheeks as she remembered just how his lips felt against hers. They were so gentle, so caring… "NO!" She shouted, throwing down her hair brush. "Stop thinking about him! He's not important! I won't make another mistake; I will not fall for him." She told herself forcefully, glaring at the brush as though it were cruel and unforgiving. Sighing, she slid off her bed and went downstairs to get her cocoa.

"Is it ready?" She asked Rika, making her way towards the living room.

"Not yet," Rika replied. "But you do have a note." Jenny sunk down into the couch comfortably.

"I do? Who's it from?" She asked curiously. Rika came in smiling, a folded piece of paper in one hand and a beautiful red rose in the other.

"Dunno, but it came with this." She said, handing Jenny the rose. "And it's addressed to," she glanced at the back of the note, "Angel."

Jenny blinked as she twiddled the rose in her fingers. 'Angel?' She thought. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she remembered: Angel is what Dark had called her after he asked her on a date. She grabbed the note from her sister's hand.

"It wasn't signed or anything?" She asked. Rika rolled her eyes.

"You ask too many questions." She pointed out. "Just read it, would you?" Jenny shrugged and opened up the folded paper, still holding the rose in her other hand. It read:

'Hey there, Angel. I almost forgot to give you the rose. I find it quite a good thing that I remembered it, eh? Catch you tomorrow; I've already started to plan where I'm taking you.

Dark'

Jenny refolded the note and set it carefully on the couch beside her. "Rika, you little sneak, you told me it wasn't signed!" She growled. Rika only smiled.

"So who's this Dark guy?" She asked, clearly evading the subject. Jenny lowered her gaze to the rose and swallowed down the lump forming in her throat.

"Don't get any ideas, Rika. I told you, Hiei ended it all. I'm never going to have another boyfriend." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sure. You say that now, but I can't believe how you lie to yourself sometimes! Is he cute?" Rika asked. Jen was about to retort to the first comment, but the answer to the question came out of her mouth first.

"He's very handsome, really…very charming, to say the least." She said, blushing faintly.

"Just answer me this one last question: does he have a hot bro or just a friend? Y'know, one that'd be interested in me?" She asked stupidly. Jenny found herself wondering how boy-obsessed one person could possibly be.

"Rika, think about what you just asked me." She pointed out. "If I just met him tonight, do you honestly think I would know?" She loved her sister dearly, but sometimes Rika could be quite the ditz. (In every caring aspect of the term.)

"Well, you should find out."

Jen sighed. "It's on my list of things to do." She said with a yawn. "I'm ready to crash. It's been one helluva day and bed is starting to seem like a really good idea. She got up off the couch, taking the note and the rose with her, and headed for the stairs.

"Night!" Rika called after her.


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I didn't put one of these in the first two chaps, so here you go. I don't own DNAngel, (that means Dark, Krad, etc.) And I don't own Rikaru. She's my friend's character, therefore I don't own her. Logical enough, I think.

Special thanks to AmenKitty, Shimmering Solitude, and my other reviewer whom I feel ashamed because I cannot fully remember your name. But I know you reviewed and the first part of your name is Princess. This chapter is set on the night AFTER Dark and Jenny meet; the night he said he'd take her out. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"What part of _no_ do you not understand?" Dark challenged, pulling a black sleeveless shirt over his head. Krad sat on the windowsill, smirking. (A/N: I'm not very good at Krad; I've not yet seen what he's like. Bear with me, please!)

"You won't tell me anything about this girl of yours, so I have to see for myself. Besides," He shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

Dark ran a hand through his unruly purple hair. He was so not prepared for Krad to go with him; after all, he was going for level four stalking. (Climbing through someone's window without getting caught. If you want the stalking scale, you just let me know.) "I pity you." He mocked. "C'mon, With." (Okay, seriously, bear with me here, I know his name is supposed to be Wiz, but in the anime it's With.)

"Kyuu!" The little white rabbit-like creature squeaked, transforming into a pair of jet black wings and attaching to Dark's back. The angel turned to glare at Krad.

"You're _not_ going with me. End of story." He said in a finalizing way, pushing past Krad and taking off into the darkness.

Jenny stood in front of her bedroom mirror, pulling at the hem of her denim pleated mini-skirt. Rika had insisted that she wear it on her "date," as well as a t-shirt that was a bit tight on her. It said "Don't give me your attitude; I have my own."

She really didn't want to wear the mini-skirt. Especially around Dark.

_Flashback_

"Rika, I don't _want_ to wear it!" Jenny growled, glaring at the skirt in her older sister's hands.

"Well damn it, why _not_?" Rika asked, frustrated.

"Because…" Jenny blushed furiously. "I feel stupid enough as it _is_…I've never felt so stupid around a boy in my _life_, so God only _knows_ how much worse it'll be if you make me wear _that_." She explained. Rika sighed.

"Jenny, I want you to do me a favor, ok?" She suggested. "You owe me anyways, so just _wear_ the thing and we'll call it even."

Jenny paused. "Since when do I owe you?" She challenged.

"Since last week when you stole my favorite pair of Mudd jeans so you could wear them to a party." Rika replied flatly.

_End flashback_

"How did I get myself into this?" Jenny groaned, twisting slightly and watching the skirt follow her movements. She sighed, taking a remote from her bedside table and turning on her stereo. Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon played and as she sat down on her bed to think, she gazed over at the rose on her dresser. (A/N: I'm going to type the song, because I love it and it's what the story is based on. I don't own it.)

_Somewhere there's speaking; it's already coming in. Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind. You never could get it unless you were fed it. Now you're here, and you don't know why._

Her mind focused on Dark's purely angelic face as she gazed at the beautiful rose. No…it wasn't his face…it was the millions of feelings that ran through her veins when his lips had met hers. Feelings she swore she would never have again.

But under skinned knees and the skid marks, past the places where you used to learn, you howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return.

She stood up, grabbing her hairbrush. Enough was enough; she was already annoyed with herself for accepting his offer of a date. As the chorus of the song played, she brushed out some imaginary knots in her hair.

He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why.

Pulling her hair back into a high ponytail and tying it there with an elastic band, she absently picked up a necklace from her dresser. It had a locket pendant with a picture of her parents inside, sterling silver to match its chain. Looking down at the floor, she reached behind her neck and tried to clasp it.

After several attempts at "Operation Necklace Hook," she felt someone take the two chain ends from her and hook them for her. She immediately whirled around and looked up into those same deep amethyst eyes belonging to Dark. He smiled at the look of surprise on her face.

"Miss me?" He quizzed.

Jenny shook off the shock, mentally kicking herself for feeling so flustered. "I…guess you could say that." She answered, turning off her stereo and looking away from him.

"Well Angel, are you ready to go?" He asked sweetly, holding out a hand for her.

She blushed ever so faintly at the nickname, taking his hand. She almost made herself say "my name's not Angel, it's Jenny" but changed her mind. No sense in trying to change a boy's mind once he had it made up.

Dark quickly looked her up and down, trying not to smirk. "Nice skirt." He said sweetly. His attempts at not smirking failed when he saw her blush a brilliant crimson.

"Oh, be quiet…" She muttered.

Author: Ok, it's not done, you caught me. The rest of the chap that I wrote seems absolutely pointless to me, so you get this. I've already written up seven chapters, but it'll take me awhile to get on and post them. For now, enjoy Read and review please! Later, all.

Dark's Angel


	3. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimers, y'know...I don't own DNAngel. But c'mon…_please_ stop making me say it. I know, you know, and it hurts me, so please…just bear with me. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, and a special thanks to **Scatter Plot**. I apologize again for making Krad OOC in the last chapter; like I said, I don't know what he's like. But I DO know that he wants to kill Dark, I've known that, I just made it so that Krad and Dark annoy each other. They aren't friends. Alright, you know the drill. Laters.

**Chapter 4**

Jenny never did care much for heights. She didn't like rock climbing or climbing trees, and she didn't like flying. Not in an airplane and especially not without the plane surrounding her. So of course, Dark was no exception. She wasn't holding on tight enough to choke him, but she was close. To try and calm herself, or distract herself, (which one she wasn't sure,) she muttered all the different languages she knew. It wasn't helping very much.

Dark was rather amused by her ways of distracting herself, to say the least. But there was a beautiful full moon that he wanted her to see. "Angel," He nudged her, stopping to hover in midair. "Angel, you _have_ to see this." He urged.

Jenny shook her head. "_No_! Je deteste heights!" She cried in French. (I hate heights.) He held back a laugh.

"You're _fine_, I'm _not_ gonna drop you. I promise, okay? Just look." He assured. She half-opened one eye, and then fully opened both when she caught a glimpse of the moon. It was always a nice thing to see from her bedroom window, but from here it seemed close enough that she could just reach out and her fingertips would brush the surface.

"Wow…" She breathed out, otherwise speechless. Dark smiled at her reaction and also at the unblinkingly mystified look in her sapphire eyes.

"See what you would've missed?" He quizzed tauntingly. There was a peaceful silence, broken only by the occasional passing car in the colorfully lit city below. Finally Jenny found her voice and tore her eyes away from the moon.

"So where are we going?" She asked, looking up at Dark expectantly. He was still smiling as he descended into the city.

"You'll see, Angel…you'll see." He assured. "I think you're gonna find that patience is a virtue with me." He added with a smirk.

As soon as his black boots touched the sidewalk, his black wings disappeared and in a rush of black feathers a small rabbit-like thing was sitting on his shoulder. He set Jenny down and smiled as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Kyuu?" With asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking his big mahogany eyes. Jenny smiled for the first time that night and reached up to take the adorable animal from Dark's shoulder. (**A/N**: Alrighty now, my friend Anzu says that With doesn't like to be cuddled. I believe that it's true, but I already wrote this, so if you guys don't mind me making With a tiny bit OOC? He's just a critter, after all. cuddles With Just a really cute one.)

"Oh, you're so _cute_!" She said softly, kissing the rabbit's nose. Dark rolled his eyes.

"That's With." He told her, shrugging. "Not too much I can say to benefit his reputation, other than the fact that he's my wings."

"But he's _cute_!" Jen pointed out. She paused. "Wait…did you say he's your…"

"Wings, yes, that's what I said." He finished the sentence for her, smirking. "You ever met a real-life angel before, Princess?" He inquired. She shook her head, holding With as if he were an infant.

Dark leaned down beside her ear. "If you ever tell anyone that from this point on, you'll be lying." He whispered, pulling back and taking With from her. He replaced his wings on his shoulder and smiled once again. "Well, shall we go?"

"Umm…yeah, okay." Jenny agreed, nodding. He took her hand and led her along through the city.

**Author**: Wonderful, another chapter in ten minutes flat! Go me. Anyways, thanks again to all the reviewers. I really like the critique, like Scatter Plot left, so use that as a bit of reference, perhaps? I like hearing that my story is good, but how about hearing what I might be able to change as well? Just a suggestion. Laters, all, hope you enjoyed. Let's make the limit amount of reviews 13 before I post a new chapter. Okay? Okay.


	4. Chapter 5

Usual disclaimers for this chap. I wanna give a BIG SPECIAL THANKS to the reviewer/author **Daisuke-n-Dark** for her wonderful critiquing. It leads me to answer a few unanswered questions because I completely forgot: you readers aren't like my friends; you don't know everything about Jenny and Rikaru, etc, etc! First I want to say that Jenny and Dark aren't in love. Common misperception, if you will. Jenny isn't over her ex-boyfriend, either. The reason she said yes so quickly was because she wasn't thinking with her brain. (She has trouble sometimes thinking with said brain.) She just automatically said "yes" by accident. And she didn't push Dark away when he kissed her because she was very surprised. I know I need to lengthen my chapters a bit, but as good a writer as my friends think I am, I'm not good at length. I settle on quality, not quantity. I'll work on being more descriptive, thanks again for that, **D-n-D**, and Rika is a nickname for Rikaru. Alright, on with the story! This chapter is rated for a bit of violence, just the moderate duffing of a royal bitch, whom I own. (Avalon is copyright me.) Way to go, 13 reviews! You guys deserve this chapter!

**Chapter 5**

"Where did you say we were going?" Jenny asked as she walked beside Dark, her hand in his. The city could be a cruel place at times, but for some inexplicable reason she felt safe with him; like she was untouchable to the select few out in the city who would take advantage of a sixteen year old girl—without even a second thought.

"I _didn't_, actually." Dark laughed slightly. He winked at her. "But trust me, you'll like it."

"Kyuu!" With agreed, hopping from Dark's shoulder to hers. She smiled and reached up with her free hand to stroke the creature's ivory fur. She really liked the little rabbit; Rika never allowed her to really have a pet, considering she didn't care much for animals herself. So With gave her something to care for—a discovery made only in the last half-hour.

"Hi Dark!" A sudden shrill, high-pitched voice squealed from across the street. Jenny cringed at the sound, her smile turning into a grimace. She would know that squeal even if she was a million miles away from it.

'Perfect…' She thought. 'The perfect slut to ruin what could be a good night…'

Dark glanced over and half-heartedly smiled at the girl who had called to him. "Hey Avalon." He called back. Jen watched through practically narrowed sapphire eyes as Avalon ran across the street, all the while hoping for a car to just run her over. (No such luck.) As soon as Avalon reached the two—three, if you counted With—she shot Jenny a disgusted look.

"Masaki…" She muttered, looking Jen up and down with a glare.

"Avalon." Jenny acknowledged, nodding slightly.

"Dare I even _ask_ what you're doing here?" Avalon sneered questioningly, brushing an imaginary speck of something-or-other off of her Dollhouse(trademark) jeans.

"Do I _really_ have to answer that?" Jenny challenged.

"On second thought," Avalon said with a slight smile, "I _really_ don't feel like hearing your oh so sickening little voice. Now run along, little one, the _big_ _kids_," she gestured from Dark to herself, "want to talk." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Jenny shot Avalon the darkest glare she could muster, resisting a little voice at the back of her head that told her to tackle the witch and rip her eyeballs out. She forced a smile, though, pointing out that what Avalon was saying didn't get to her.

"It's alright," Dark interrupted. "She's with me."

Avalon held a hand to her chest and smiled sympathetically. "Aw, isn't that _sweet_! I didn't know you did community service!" She said, her preppy voice dripping with a cruel tone that was directed towards Jenny.

Jen wrenched her hand free of Dark's and continued to glare at the witch before her. "Community service would be feeding _you_ a bullet." She muttered darkly. Avalon had been her friend until high school, when as we all know happens so very often, Avalon had become one of the popular kids and turned Jenny into a target of her bullying ways.

Avalon raised a brow. "Masaki, you sure talk big." A disgusting smirk crossed her overly glossed lips. "But _I_ hear your boyfriend _dumped_ you." Jenny cringed. That in-particular had cut her deeply. But she wasn't about to show it.

"Lemme _guess_, you heard that from either a) the boy you fucked last night, b) the boy you fucked the night before last, c) the one you fucked three nights ago, d) the one you did _four_ nights ago…I can go on and on." She shot back. Avalon rolled her eyes, seemingly unfazed by the inference that she was a slut.

"Masaki, the _point_ of the matter is he _dumped_ you. You weren't _good_ enough for him, y'see? So what in the Seven Hells makes you think that you would be taken on anything less than a pity date with Dark Mousy?" She asked, matter-of-factly. Jenny felt her cheeks start to burn; she hadn't thought up a comeback for that one.

Dark rested one hand on Jen's shoulder and the other on Avalon's. "Ladies, c'mon, take it _easy_! The way I see it now, cats and dogs get along better than you two." Jenny continuously glared at Avalon.

"_That's_ the understatement of the _millennium_." She growled. Avalon smirked devilishly and flipped back her long blonde hair.

"Don't hate _me_ just because _you_ can't get any. You just weren't meant to be with guys…why don't you run along to your little lezzy friends?" She sneered.

That broke Jenny's last ounce of will power. She tackled Avalon to the pavement, blind hate for the girl making her punch the other straight in the face. Before she could continue with her assault, Dark stepped in and circled his arms around her waist, pulling her off of Avalon.

"OW, _DAMN_ YOU, MASAKI!" Avalon cried, scrambling to her feet. Jenny squirmed as much as she could to get away from Dark's hold.

"Lemme go; I'll _murder_ her!" She yelled. As amused as he was, Dark refused to let go of her.

"Knock it off, Angel. You've done enough." He told her quietly. Jenny reluctantly stopped struggling and folded her arms, glaring down at the sidewalk. Avalon mustered up the best pitiful look she could.

"Did you see what that little barbarian did to me?" She cried to Dark, who shrugged.

"Yeah, sure did. And if you ask me, it couldn't have happened to a nicer person." He said simply. Avalon was left speechless, finally storming off in the other direction. He set Jenny down gently, earning a death glare from her.

"Who the hell do you think you _are_? You just kept me from murdering the girl who's been tormenting me for the last six years!" She snarled. He only smirked.

"Angel, you're a good girl. You really are." He insisted, surprising even her. "We wouldn't want the cops after you, now would we?" He added with a wink.

"Dark…" She murmured after a moment.

"Hey, c'mon, we're gonna be late." He cut her off.

**Author**: Well, it's long, it's descriptive, and it's my best one yet! I hope you all like it. Let's go for…thinks a moment. Let's go for about twenty reviews this time, shall we? A bit harder, but it'll work if you all want the next chapter. Thanks again to all my reviewers! I'm thinking about revising chapter one, but I'll let you guys tell me what you think I should do. Dark's Angel, over and out! Ciao.


	5. Chapter 6

Okie dokie then, people, I got on to see if I had hit 20 reviews, and I just HAPPENED to be surprised with 22! Keep em comin'! What I gotta say, though, is that I can only update at school, and sometimes the computers at school are all booked by classes, so be patient with me, ok? Anyways, this chapter was thought out as a challenge between Dark and Jenny, Dark being the cocky one he figured if he administered the challenge then he could easily win it. Usual disclaimers, dedicating this chap to **Scatter Plot** for her great work, she inspired me, THANK YOU RICE BALL!

**Chapter 6**

It would only have been a slight understatement to say that Jenny felt embarrassed for what she'd done to Avalon. Not because she felt sorry for the school bully, but because she had acted so childishly around Dark. She kept glancing up at him to see if she could read his expression, but whenever he noticed she'd look away.

They found themselves at the movie theater, thinking about what movie they wanted to see. Well, at least that's probably what Dark was thinking about. But Jenny was occupied with other things.

She couldn't make herself look him in the eye since the Avalon incident. Those deep, dark, amethyst eyes that held such caring, such forgiveness…

'SHUT _UP_, BRAIN!' She yelled in her head. 'Shut up, shut _up_, _SHUT UP!_'

Oh, c'mon…you _know_ you want him. A voice pointed out. There was a pause and she vaguely heard a little boy whining to his mother by the concession stand, something about wanting some cotton candy and the fact that this particular theater didn't carry the sweet.

'What the hell…' She thought. The voice seemed rather unfamiliar to her.

Don't you swear at me! I'm your conscience! It explained.

'My _conscience_, huh? Where were you when I tackled Avalon?' She challenged.

Cheering you on… It muttered.

'Ugh, now I'm _talking_ to myself…' She groaned.

"Kyuu?" With squeaked, pulling her out of the "conversation." She blinked and looked up at Dark again, who was smirking in a mischievous sort of way. She raised a brow. What was he scheming?

"What kind of flick d'you like, Angel?" He asked, turning to smile at her. She quickly swallowed and her nerves didn't allow her to think before she answered.

"Horror…I hear Cursed is a good movie, or The Grudge, or even The Ring Two, or y'know _you_ could choose if you want, I really don't think it matters or anything, and if I'm rambling you go ahead and stop me at any time, because I probably sound like an idiot and…" She rambled before biting her lip to shut herself up.

'_THIS_ is why I keep my mouth _SHUT_!' She cursed in her mind. As a dark crimson color crawled into her cheeks, Dark laughed slightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok…I think it's cute." He admitted.

Jenny blinked and pushed Dark's arm away immediately, ignoring the slight pain that shot through her chest. She had done it on instinct, knowing that she didn't want to feel what she was feeling for the boy. She never wanted to love again, that was the vow she'd made after being left behind. Nothing could happen here that would change her mind, not even another kiss from him…even if she did want it…

Dark's smile turned to a look of puzzlement. "Angel…you okay?" He asked softly. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She assured. She looked over at the concession stand. "I just need some sugar, that's all…" She murmured. She ducked under the railing that kept the ticket line in place. "I'll meet you at the stairs, okay?"

"You got it Princess." He nodded and she ran over to the stand.

'Food, candy, soda, sugar…perfect comfort food.' She thought, sighing contentedly. She didn't need all this stress, especially if she was going to watch a horror movie…with a boy. She shook her head fiercely and picked out some M&M's and Skittles.

"Thank God for sugar…" She murmured, heading for the stairs. She smoothed down her skirt in the back and sat down on the second step.

She didn't want to be thinking…she'd done too much of that over the last few days. But it seemed like she could do nothing else, with all that had been going on.

After all the thinking she HAD been doing, a new thought occurred to her—a realization, really. Dark didn't even know her real name. All he'd ever called her over the past two days was Angel or Princess and she had completely spaced on telling him her real name.

You were too busy whaling on Avalon. Her conscience reminded her.

'Shut up before I stab you with an imaginary spoon.' She growled in her mind.

Hey, I'm just trying to help!

'Yeah? You wanna help? Help me stop acting like a complete moron.'

…

'My point _exactly_.'

Well, I hate to send you back to reality, but here comes your boyfriend.

'HE'S _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND!'

"Hey, Earth to Angel!" Dark laughed, gently shaking her shoulder. She looked up and blinked.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly. He handed her a ticket.

"Were you ever scared of the Boogeyman?" He asked quietly, smirking. She rolled her eyes and stood up, taking the ticket.

"Don't be ridiculous…There's no such thing." She pointed out. Then again, just because it didn't exist didn't mean she'd never been afraid of it. "Can't very well be scared of something imaginary, can I?" She lied.

"We'll see about that…" He concluded, tapping the middle of her ticket. Jenny looked at it to find the word "Boogeyman" typed in capital letters. She lifted her gaze back up to him with a smirk of her own.

"Don't expect me to hold your hand if you get scared." She said tauntingly.

His smirk grew more mischievous. "I've got a fun idea…how bout this: if you get scared, I get to take you out again tomorrow." She raised a brow.

"And if I _don't_?" She inquired.

He shrugged, the smirk turning into a casual smile. "You'll never have to worry about me bugging you again."

"I never said you were bugging me…" She pointed out.

"You didn't _have_ to. Now do we have a deal or not?"

She paused a moment, staring blankly at the ticket. Then she smiled slightly. "Deal."

**Author:** Okay then, there's the new chapter! I don't like waiting for reviews, so y'know, I'm just gonna let you guys do what you do and as soon as I can I'll post the next chapter. Sound good to you? But if I don't get many, I'm gonna go back to asking for a number. Think about it: I work hard by posting these chapters for you, and in return you work hard to get em reviewed. It seems logical to me…

**-huggles her Dark plushie-** Read and review! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 7

Okay, I don't usually do this, because it annoys me when other authors do it, but I am going to reply to reviews today!

**Menou**: Um…**-blinks-** thanks for the review, there, chica…I will be sure to e-mail you whenever I update…..And your friend Ally is….**-thinks of a kind way to put it- **energetic. Course, I just got called a bad name at school…the name she was about to call me…so thanks for stopping her.

**Scatter Plot**: Sorry about using your nickname, heh….And yeah, the pet names he calls her are pretty cute, aren't they? They annoy her to all Hell though.

**Thyomi**: Thanks!

**Nyghtvision**: AUDS, MY LOVE! I still miss you! Thank you ever so much for your shiny reviews, they help me remember you so much! Write me back! **-huggles her-**

Okie dokie then, new chapter! Let's get right to it!

**Chapter 7**

"With, get _out_ of that batter!" Jenny yelled, pulling the plastic bowl forward rather violently and making the rabbit fall on the counter with a soft 'thud.'

"Kyuu…" He whimpered, licking the batter off of his small pink nose and picking up a fallen chocolate chip from the counter. He stared up at Jenny with big mahogany eyes, as if to say "I'm sowwie."

"_Ugh_…" Jen muttered, shaking her head and pouring some batter into a skillet. "Thanks to your brilliant 'sneak away from Dark' plan, I'm stuck babysitting…"

With ate the chocolate chip, licking some access batter from his front paws. "Kyuu!" He said, clambering onto her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and reached into an open bag of chocolate chips.

"Suck-up." She accused, giving him another chocolate chip and smiling slightly. She went back to her pancakes in the skillet, sprinkling some of the semi-sweet morsels onto each one and then flipping them over with a spatula. "Can you say anything besides 'kyuu'?" She wondered aloud, glancing at With. He leapt back down to the counter and shook his head, then promptly burrowed into the open bag of chocolate chips.

Jen couldn't help but laugh, even if she was a bit miffed. She grabbed him by the tail and yanked him out of the bag, holding him upside down in front of her face. "C'mon now," she scolded, "those are for the pancakes!"

At that point, Rika strolled in casually, looking around. She was wearing a very short, very black mini-skirt and a barely-fitting black tank top that showed all her curves and then some. She was smirking, which made Jenny wonder what had happened to make her so cheerful, but then again she concluded that she didn't even want to know.

"Howdy, lil sis!" Rika said cheerily, hugging Jenny around the neck.

"Erm….hi…" Jen replied cautiously, setting With down on the counter again and flipping the pancakes onto a platter. "What's got you so…" She searched for the right words to say to her older sister, "_perky_?"

"Just some _stuff_." Rika replied, spinning around happily. "_Krad_!" She sighed dreamily. Jen raised a brow, pouring three new pancakes into the skillet.

"Who?" She asked, glancing back over in time to catch With going for the pancakes. "_With_!" She scolded again, picking him up. She looked at Rika again. "Hmm?"

"Dark's friend." Rika said, her face flushing a deep crimson. She fingered the purple stone necklace that hung close to her neck.

"That reminds me…" Jenny began, changing the subject somewhat. "I've got a free night tonight….free day, too. Maybe you and I could go to the mall or something? Y'know, a sisterly thing…just the two of us." She suggested. She lifted With up to show Rika. "I have to find Dark, though, and give this little pain back to him."

"Eh. Okay…" Rika agreed, shrugging.

"Great!" Jenny said happily, a smile lighting up her sapphire eyes. "I'll just finish up here and then go get ready!" She explained, her mood growing ever-lighter.

"Hey…You go ahead and get ready. I'll finish up brekkie for you, ok?" Rika offered, taking the spatula from her younger sister. Jen smiled again and nodded.

"Arigatou, onee-chan! I'll be back in half an hour or so…You know how I get when I'm picking out clothes." She said, running up the stairs with With hopping after her.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ STEAL MY MUDD JEANS AGAIN!" Rika shouted after her.

"Okay now…" Jen murmured, searching her closet. "Mall clothes…" She threw a pair of baggy, dark blue Jnco jeans onto her bed and finally decided on a dark purple spaghetti-strap top.

"Kyuu?" With asked, covering his mahogany eyes with his ears as she pulled of her pajamas.

"Hang on, buddy…I _promise_ I'll be done soon and we'll get you back to Dark." She assured, pulling on her jeans and buttoning them. She changed into the top she'd picked out and pulled her already-brushed hair into a high ponytail, then picked up With and bolted down the stairs.

"Jenny," Rika told her as she reached the kitchen, "your lover boy is on the phone." She handed over the phone. Jenny sighed, taking it reluctantly.

"He's _not_ my lover boy." She hissed before bringing the phone to her ear. "Bonjour?"

"Hey Angel," Dark said casually, perhaps hiding the fact that he was a bit distressed. "Have you seen With, by any chance?"

Jenny glanced at the rabbit, who was sitting on the table and smiling at her. "Why are you asking _me_?" She asked a bit harshly.

"Because the last time I saw him was last night, at the theater, before I took you home. Now do you know where he might be?"

"If you absolutely _must_ know, he's here with me. He followed me home last night, for whatever reason I don't really think I _want_ to know." She said. She could barely catch him muttering profanities.

"Alright, I'll swing by and pick him up…gimme five minutes, okay?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, are you inviting yourself over then?" She challenged, her famous temper beginning to rear its ugly head. "I _thought_ we had a _deal_." There was silence for a moment, as though he was thinking. Or realizing that she had a point.

"Listen, Angel, right now this isn't _about_ our deal. This is about how With _needs_ to be with me. Just bear with me this once, please?" He nearly pleaded. Now it was her turn to think. It did seem like a reasonable request, but then again they had made a deal. Choices…

"You owe me _big_ _time_ for this." She told him at last, heaving a sigh and mentally kicking herself for giving in.

"Thanks Angel, you _rock_. I'll be there ASAP." Dark assured before hanging up. Jen hung up as well and plopped down in a kitchen chair. Rika set the platter of chocolate chip pancakes on the table and sat down across from her, a bemused smirk planted firmly on her lips.

"So…" She began, drawing it out for a more dramatic effect. "When's the wedding?"

"Shut _up_!" Jen growled, throwing a piece of pancake at her annoying older sister.

**Author**: Alright…here's your chapter! Hope you liked it, your reviews really help me out. I was lucky to get the computer today, so here's my plan: Whenever I get the computer, if I see that I got more than four reviews, I will update. Okay? I hope that sounds fair. Anyways, I'm already well into the ninth chapter in my notebook so gimme some nice reviews! Class is coming in…Later!


	7. Chapter 8

OKAY, I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to update this story, but I finally brought my notebook to school on a free day! Okay, no time for review answering, but this chap is fraught with sibling rivalry…. oh, don't we all love it? Okay, going right into the story now. Love y'all; catch ya on the flip side! --**Dark's Angel**

Chapter 8 

"I _said _I was _sorry_!" Rikaru repeated for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the last hour. Jenny only glared darkly at her older sister, refusing to speak to her. Since Rika had met that "Krad" person she wouldn't shut up about, she'd insisted that he go with them. And if that hadn't been bad enough, the girl had added fuel to the fire by encouraging Jenny to invite Dark to "make it fair," as she had so carefully put it. Now the distraught younger girl was hell-bent on giving Rika the silent treatment.

"It's too late to tell Krad I changed my mind…" Rika continued. Jenny's glare moved to the kitchen window, out at the driveway, still ignoring the other girl. As she gazed through her narrowed sapphire eyes, she vaguely heard the growling of an engine.

"Kyuu?" With lifted his head off of the counter he was resting on, eyes wide, nose twitching quickly. He padded over to look out the window and his eyes shone with delight. "Kyuu, kyuu!" He cried, jumping up and down. He smiled over at Jenny and pointed out the window. "Kyuu!" He repeated.

Jenny sighed and half-heartedly slid off her chair.

"Is Dark here?" Rika asked in one last feeble attempt at breaking her sister's "vow of silence." Jenny only shot her a look that clearly said "leave me alone or I _will_ rip your head off," pushing her ebony bangs out of her line of vision and watching out of the corner of her eye as the violet haired teen strolled casually up their driveway. She was so focused on not talking that she'd not noticed the absence of the motor.

Neglecting the manners to knock, Dark pushed open the door and flashed a brief smile. "Sorry to interrupt the morning, girls." He apologized. "With," he turned to the rabbit, "let's get going." With nodded and climbed up onto his partner's shoulder, waving to Jenny. The girl refused to look at him.

Rika hesitated, casting a nervous glance at her sister. Then she spoke quickly, before she could change her mind. "Dark, d'you wanna hang out with us today? We're going to the mall with Krad."

Dark growled slightly at the name.

"_Or_," Rika added hastily, "you could hang out with _Jenny_ and _I_ could go with Krad." There was a pause.

"I don't believe I _know_ a Jenny…the name doesn't really ring a bell." He murmured to himself.

Jenny ever so slowly lifted her hand to push her bangs to the side once again, leaning against the wall and clearing her throat. It was about time he found out her name. "You never gave me a chance to _say_," She told him, shrugging, "that _I'm_ Jenny. You just stuck to calling me those nicknames that I _despise_ so much." He smiled, despite the inference that she really didn't like him.

"So your name's Jenny, is it?" He shrugged as well. "It's a cute name, but I still like 'Angel' better."

"Eh, trust me—stick with 'Jenny.' She'll be apt to _kill_ you if you don't." Rika pointed out truthfully. Jenny glared at her, folding her arms.

"That random voice from _nowhere_ needs to know that I can speak for _myself_, thanks." She growled rather immaturely.

"This _needs_ to stop, Jen!" Rika exclaimed, fed up with her sister's actions. "You can't hate me forever!" Dark raised a brow.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked. Jenny glared off in another direction.

"Dark, would you please tell _Rikaru_ that in fact I _can_ hate her forever, and that's _exactly_ what I plan on doing." She spat. Dark chuckled.

"No can do, Ang—Jenny." He stopped, correcting himself. "I'm not taking sides…"

"_Bitch_!" Rika snarled at Jen, before turning and running out of the kitchen. Dark blinked.

"Does this happen often?" He asked. Jenny growled in aggravation again, readjusting the purple-tinted glasses on her head.

"She has no right to call _me_ a bitch…_She's_ the one who invited some stupid boy to come with us…not to mention _you_." She snarled. He shrugged again, opening the door.

"You can say anything you want about me, Angel," He began, smiling, "but I still think you're cute." She rolled her eyes, forcing down a blush.

'Dammit, I _don't_ like him!' She insisted to herself. "I'm not _cute_. Cute is for rabbits and fluffy things with lace and bows." She pointed out. "That's _not_ me."

He chuckled lightly, motioning for her to follow him. "Fine then, you're _beautiful_." He corrected. This time her cheeks flushed crimson.

"Shut _up_, would you?" She snapped, shoving past him and lowering her sunglasses when the sun hit her creamy-white skin. He followed after her, that same flirtatious grin still lingering on his lips.

"Just because you know it's _true_…" He muttered, catching up easily and walking beside her down the driveway.

Jenny muttered something incoherently, but stopped in her footsteps and her words when she spotted a sleek black motorcycle with the word 'YAMAHA' written in gold paint across one side. She stared in surprise at the bike parked at the end of the driveway, while Dark continued walking past her to mount the vehicle. He looked up and smirked at the look on her face.

"Well c'mon, it isn't gonna _bite_ you or anything." He assured.

"Uh…I don't really…" She began, swallowing down nervousness.

"Don't _tell_ me you've never been on a bike before." He interrupted, raising a brow. She glared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Look, it's only cause I've never gotten the _chance_, alright?" She muttered.

Dark laughed slightly. "It's okay; you're getting the chance _now_, though. It's perfectly safe." He told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Kyuu!" With agreed, making his presence remembered. Jenny sighed.

"You guys are ganging up on me…" She pointed out, looking back up at the teenage boy. He winked.

"You bet!" He said, matter-of-factly.

"Kyuu!" With nodded.

"Alright, alright…" She gave in. "But I have the right to hit you if you try anything, you pervert…" She cautiously climbed onto the bike behind him. He held a hand to his chest in mock-offense.

"_Me_, a _pervert_? What gives you _that_ idea?" He challenged.

"You're a _guy_." She said simply. "Guys are perverts."

"Well you're behind me, anyways. How could I pull anything _that_ way?"

"If _anyone_ could find a way, it's _you_…" She muttered.

"Alright, alright…one more thing…hold on, and I _mean_ that." He advised, revving the engine.

"To what?" She asked quickly. "_You_?"

"Yes, _me_! What did ya _think_?" He asked, as though she were rather simple.

"Fine…" She wrapped her arms around his waist sheepishly, another blush rising to her cheeks. 'I'm gonna _kill_ Rika for this…' She groaned in her mind as the bike lurched forward.

**Author**: Yay, another chapter done! Sorry about the motorcycle; I had to do it! A black Yamaha fits him very well…what could be better than a hot guy on a motorcycle? Anyways, I'm accepting ideas for the next chapter. I'm fresh out! Help me out here, guys! --**Dark's Angel**


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimers remain. Too many reviews to answer. Still have NO idea what I'm doing, so I guess I'll just have to WING IT! I do that often… Okay, so when we last left out "couple," (If you'd call 'em that…) they were headed for the mall on Dark's slick black YAMAHA! (A motorcycle we call a zoom-splat.) What is in store for them? Good question, I'll let you know when I find out. Cheers!

Note from oOforeverobsessedOo: Dark's Angel is currently on a lifetime computer ban, so I'm typing and posting the chapters for her. Any typing errors or changes in typing styles are all mine. Sorry for any typos!

Chapter 9 

Jenny swung her right leg over the seat of the Yamaha, hopping off onto the paved parking lot. "I am never doing that again." She growled forcibly, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a brush. Taking her hair out of the ponytail it was tied in, she ran the brush through it irritably.

The Phantom Thief sighed as he put down the kick-stand and shoved the key into his pocket. "C'mon, Angel; it wasn't that bad, was it?" He asked, patiently waiting as she re-tied her ponytail.

She sighed this time, returning the brush to her pocket. "Just forget it. Let's go." She breathed, walking towards the large building that was the mall. 'Rika is going straight to Hell when she dies…' She kept thinking, not yet over her anger at her sister.

Dark, meanwhile kept up a few feet behind her. He knew she was in a foul mood, and even he didn't dare push her temper over the edge. That did not, however, mean that he was giving up. He contemplated the options: be comforting for her, remain silent, or say something perverted.

Choices.

Jenny glanced over her shoulder before shaking her head and forcing open the mall doors. What did it matter to her if he was following or not? She hadn't even wanted him to come. "Stupid boy…" She found herself muttering. "Why's he so damn persistent?" She slowed her angered pace down a notch or two, taking a deep breath and sighing. May as well deal with it.

Turning to face him, she motioned to Hot Topic. "I'm going in here. Coming?" She offered.

Dark blinked in surprise, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as though fighting a smirk. "Oh, so you are speaking to me! Good to know." He said cheerfully, no longer ale to hide the smirk when she glared at him.

"Yeah, well you suck, too." She grumbled, stomping off into Hot Topic. Inside the black store, she found a DVD rack and flipped through the "Neurotically Yours" DVD's. 'Figures he'd come back with something like that; I was trying to be nice…' She told herself, pulling a few of the cases out and roaming around for something of novelty.

Dark watched her find her way easily through the little shop, knowing that his before comment was completely unnecessary. But it had been too good an opportunity to pass up, and he didn't regret it. "Hey Angel," he called to her, daring to push his luck even further. After all, what more could go wrong? "What are you looking for? The good stuff's all over here!" He gestured at the CD's and DVD's.

"I'm ignoring you!" Jenny called back, running her fingers over a Nightmare Before Christmas record.

He laughed. "How can you be ignoring me if you just spoke to me?" He wondered aloud, sounding completely innocent. He heard her sigh in exasperation as she picked up the record and brought her things to the counter.

The girl behind the glass casing, piercings hailing in her lip, ears, eyebrows, and nose, raised a brow at the violet-haired teenage boy. "On a bad date?" She asked casually.

Jenny rolled her eyes, sliding some money and her Hot Topic card onto the counter. "Yeah right… more like living a nightmare." She corrected. "Cheers." She added with a little nod, grabbing her bag and brushing past dark to leave the store.

Dark caught up with ease, now walking beside her. "Y'know, you should really lighten up. You're always in such a bad mood; what exactly is so wrong with your life?" He inquired.

She didn't respond for a few seconds, scanning the signs all around and avoiding his gaze at all costs. It was her business; nothing for him to know. Only Rikaru knew everything about her, and even that much was reluctantly given.

The thief pressed on. "As far as I can tell, you have a great sister, a nice place, probably good parents that raised you right…" He stopped when she winced. "…Angel?"

She was silent a moment more. "I didn't have parents." She murmured.

Author: MUAHAHAHA, CLIFF-HANGER! What does she mean? What's going on? Why am I asking you! R&R! Laters!

Dark's Angel


	9. Chapter 10

Everything You Want

Chapter 10

Disclaimers STILL REMAIN… go figure. The day I own DNAngel is the day I go to Great Britain and become Queen Luffie of the mole people who live in your basement and eat cobwebs and mold. Sue me and I will find the mini elephant that lives in the shoe of _oOforeverobsessedOo_ and stick it on you.

So, in the last chap we hear: JENNY HAS NO PARENTS! Dun, dun, DUUNNN… Oh, c'mon, you _had_ to see it coming. I'll bet this will raise a few new questions. Will they be explained in this chap? I do _NOT_ know. Will you find out if you read it? –gasp- I think so! It'd be _obvious_ to do that, _wouldn't_ it? –eyeroll- Seeya at the end.

oOforeverobsessedOo: I'm sorry! It's my fault this didn't get up sooner! Mrt wrote it about, oh, three weeks ago, and I've been having computor problems... I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as Erin gives it to me, I promise!

_Chapter 10_

Jenny took a deep breath and fought away the feeling of tears behind her cerulean eyes, sitting on one of the display couches in the middle of the crowded building. She had picked up her pace awhile back and lost Dark somewhere in the bustling mess, hoping he wouldn't catch up. He would ask questions and pry and urge and press, and that was exactly what she _didn't_ want. Interrogations annoyed the living Hell out of her.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. Images and memories she kept trying to erase ran through her mind and pushed her to tears.

Just when she felt she couldn't take it anymore, soft fur nuzzled against her cheek. She opened her misty eyes and glanced to her shoulder, where With sat. He tilted his head to the side and blinked in question. "Kyuu?"

Jenny forced half a smile before letting it fade and reaching up with shaking fingers to pet him. "Hey With." She breathed, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

"Angel?" Dark's voice rang in her ears and she laid her head back against the couch cushions. She closed her eyes again, thinking that if she couldn't see him then she wouldn't have to answer to him.

She felt the couch beside her sink with weight and then felt With hopping away from her.

"Angel, y'know…" Dark sighed, thinking carefully before he continued. "I never really had one permanent mother or father in my life, so I wouldn't know exactly what it's like… to lose them." He searched her features for any sign that she was listening.

After he was silent for a moment too long, Jenny lifted her head and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Of course you wouldn't." She muttered. "Even people who say they _do_ understand never could."

"But that's not to say," The thief continued, "I can't _try_ to understand." He watched her for a moment, waiting for a scoff or a curse or something suited to her. There was nothing. So after another moment's contemplation, on he went. "You could tell me. I won't speak a word to anyone."

Finally, the irritated girl scoffed tearily. "Yeah, _right_. You're in the same social hierarchy level as _Avalon_; why should I believe _that_?" She challenged, turning to face him at last.

He couldn't help but smirk. "You should believe me… because I've never steered you wrong before!"

"You've _never_ steered me…" She pointed out, raising a brow.

A pause.

"Could I try?" He inquired.

"No." She replied bluntly.

The smirk turned into a grin. "I promise I'll be gentle." He assured.

At that, the look she was giving him turned into a hateful glare. "Dammit, don't you _ever_ stop flirting? All you're doing is starting an argument!" She got to her feet in agitation.

Dark's grin faded. "Well geez, calm down, Angel; I was only trying to get you to let things go!" He countered, the temper he'd hardly ever had beginning to awaken.

"You don't seem to _get_ it! Watching your fucking _mother_ get slaughtered in front of you is _not_ something you let go! But then, a thief wouldn't know!" She snarled, fresh tears forming in her azure eyes. "Not that it _matters_; you most likely _stole_ the persona you use around me, so you don't really care, do you?"

Now he was on his feet as well. "For you information, I treat you the way I do because you seemed like you'd been hurt before." He growled, dangerously quiet. "I've been treating you like an angel these past few days, but that doesn't seem to matter to you."

Jenny glared up at him for one more second before turning and heading swiftly to the exit, leaving the kaitou to stare after her.

As she walked, she wiped tears from her cheeks. It wasn't her fault, but she felt awful. For nothing she could comprehend. Damn it.

Across the parking lot, she only stole one glance at the black Yamaha before pulling out her cell phone and hitting a number on speed-dial. She held the phone to her ear, taking deep breaths, and listened to the ringing. One… two… three…

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Oniisan(1)?" She hoped.

"Jen!" He replied. "What's been keepin' ya?"

She smoothed back her bangs and sighed. "Things." Watching cars on the road, she continued. "Listen, I'm at the Steeplegate Mall (2) in Azumano; could you come pick me up?"

There was a pause. "Where's Rika?"

She scoffed. "On a date."

"I figured as much…" He sighed. "Okay, I'll be there in 5 or so."

"Thanks, Katsu." She breathed gratefully.

"No problem, esu(3). You owe me lunch!"

_End Chapter_

_Author_: (1) Big brother (2) The only mall name I could think of—it's located in Concord, NH. (3) Little sister, or just sister. Can't remember. Well, if the concept of a brother just makes things complicated. I've got an idea: vote. Should I make a chap. 11 Katsu/Jenny bonding, or should Katsu just disappear like he never existed? I'll take… 7 votes, majority ruling. Have fun, and love my new PN!

_ChibiToriNekoEllieChan_


	10. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: HEY EVERYONE! Didja miss the Neko-chan? Hopefully….this is **ChibiToriNekoEllieChan**, the author formerly known as **Dark's Angel.** Now, this chapter is a collab with my British buddy, Dan. His character, Katsu Tenryu, is Jenny's brother. Half-brother…obviously…they've got two different last names. I wanna give a big fat thanks to **oOforeverobsessedOo** again, she's been such a great help! Give it up for the girl, people! Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter 11

Katsu messed up his spiky brown hair, glancing over at the girl in  
the passenger seat. "Jen," He sighed, turning off the radio, "I'm no expert on romance, but..."  
She turned the radio back on. "I don't wanna talk about it."   
He looked towards the road, then back to his little sister. "Imouto-san(1), you can't keep everything to yourself. I'm your brother, you know; you don't need to hide anything from Kazoku, especially when you got a protective brother like me." He moved a hand from the wheel, gently rubbing her shoulder consolingly, making sure to check the road every few seconds. "Are you sure he's the right guy for you? I don't want this to keep happening y'know, Jen."

She glared out the window. "I didn't even say he was my boyfriend...He's just this annoying guy who likes me for some reason, and is insisting that he take me places...not to mention he's a pervert..." She explained quietly, keeping her temper down to a low. She hadn't seen her brother in quite awhile, and she didn't want to start a fight; especially not after the day she'd had. "Rika thinks I should let him be my boyfriend..."

"A pervert, huh? He'd better not be trying to get my baby sis in bed with him." He grinned playfully, trying to lighten her mood up a little. "Need I castrate him?" He brought his hand back to the wheel and leaned back, resting as he drove. "Or maybe a little beating like I did you-know-who." He daren't mention the actual name of Hiei; he never did like him in the first place, and still doesn't after hearing what he had done to Jenny and even though he hated bringing the piece of scum up in front of her, he couldn't help but use him as an example. He brought a hand up to his face, gently rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger groaning to himself, _'bloody dust…' _He cursed under his breath, bringing his attention back to Jen.  
"But hey, I know the saying 'people don't change,' but if he likes you, and you get your point across, maybe he would change from being a pervert?" He questioned carefully, not wanting to arouse the monster inside her known as her temper.

She sighed heavily, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "I think you're kind of missing the point, bro…" She murmured. She smiled a little. "Thanks, though…I've gotta deal with this some way or another. Can you drop me off a few blocks further from our house?" She requested, pointing at the white-yellowish house she meant to be.

He nodded, taking her to where she wanted; glad he got at least a smile from her. "You don't like him?" He questioned. "Well, if you need any help, you can always call me." He drove a little past the house she directed and stopped as she wanted him to do. "I'm sure things will work out, whatever you do, y'know?"

She smiled again, unbuckling her seatbelt and hugging her brother around the neck. "You're the best, Katsu." She told him. "Don't be such a stranger; you're always welcome to come over." Climbing out of the car and shutting the door, she waved as he drove off. 'The funny thing is,' she thought to herself, turning faintly red. 'I think I do like him.'

She turned back to the house looming before her, looking up at the highest window and sighing a little. This was the place. Going up to the door, she rapped on it a few times. "Hello?" She called, almost immediately regretting it; she had a lack of impatience that drove her and all her friends a little nutty. After a moment, she heard footsteps from the other side of the door and then the turning of a knob.

A boy opened the door, looking at Jenny for a moment with curiosity. His ruby eyes sparkled with innocence, and what could've been clueless ness, and matched his unruly red locks to a 't.' He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Hello…May I ask who you are?" He inquired.

Jenny nodded. "Yep. My name's Jenny Masaki. And yours?"

The boy blinked. "Daisuke…Daisuke Niwa." He replied tentatively. "Are…you a friend of my mom or something?"

She shook her head. "No, actually…a friend told me that this is where I might find a boy named Dark Mousy?" A friend hadn't done such a thing; in reality, she had found the address in a diary that she'd snatched from Avalon. (The preppy bitch deserved it!)

She could almost see the light bulb turn on over the boy's head. "Oh! Yes, he does live here. But, he went out and hasn't come back yet." He told her. She nodded.

"Oh, yeah, I know. I kind of figured he wasn't here, but…" Sighing, she dug through her pockets and pulled out a crumply piece of paper. "Got a pencil?" She inquired, holding her hand out. He nodded, turning around and taking a pen off of the table behind him. He handed it to her, earning a slight smile. She scribbled something down on the paper, folded it, and wrote 'Dark Mousy' on the top. "Make sure he gets this…okay?" She handed the paper and pen back to Daisuke, who took them both.

"I will." He promised, smiling. She smiled back.

"Thanks, Daisuke Niwa. I've gotta be going. Ja ne!(2)" She said with a wave, skipping off the steps and down the sidewalk. Rika would probably still be out with her newest crush, so that meant…

"It's time for some me-time."

**Note:** Okay, so sue me…it's short. But y'know, I've got some KILLER ideas for the next chapter! You're gonna love it! I hope………Okay, translations: (1)Imouto-san…means like, little sister, or just sister. There's a lot of words that mean sister. (2)Ja ne, if you don't know what that means….it means, like, "see you" or something like that. Read and review, I've already begun cooking up a new chapter! Laters!

**--ChibiToriNekoEllieChan**


	11. Chapter 12

**_Author:_** Hooray to my reviewers! This is Queen Luffie of the Mole People, the author formerly known as ChibiToriNekoEllieChan, who was the author formerly known as Dark's Angel. I need to stop screwin' with my penname…Anyways, I'll answer a few reviews….

**acho0bl3ssU**: Yes, me-time….as in time she gets to actually be by herself, which is not often, and she NEEDS it. Trust me.

**SeLeNa MoUsY**: Hooray you! I'm so glad to keep getting reviews from you! You remind me of one of my friends, though I'm not sure which one…vaguely. Dai-chan isn't really nosy, is he? I don't think so…I'm trying to get more fluffiness in, but every time I get around to it, I have nowhere reasonable to put it in! I promise you though, in the chapter after this one there is LOTS OF FLUFF. Lots and lots of it! Or, there will be anyways…Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** -clears throat- Theeeeeeeeeere was an author wrote a fic who didn't own DNAngel…I-D-O-N-T, O-W-N, D-N-A-N-G-E-L…….No, I don't own DNAngeeeelll…-bows- Hope you like it! Later!

**Chapter 12**

"Damn women…" Dark grumbled, closing the door behind him as he came into the Niwa house. "Why are they always so moody?"

The red-head sitting in the living room looked up upon hearing the thief's irritated complaining. "Oh, someone stopped by to see you, Dark-san!" He remembered, getting up and taking the folded piece of paper from his pocket. Before he could offer it to the muttering teen, Dark took it from him and set it on the table as he kicked his shoes off.

There was a pause. Daisuke watched for a second as his would-be brother took off his coat, his gaze flickering back to the note. "Umm…aren't you gonna read it?" He asked cautiously, partially curious as to what it said.

Dark glanced at the note, seeing his name written on it in what he could guess was a girl's handwriting. A bit curly, all tied together in cursive. Then he shook his head. "It can wait. I had a rough day." He told Daisuke.

The younger boy blinked. "But…" He thought for a second, as though trying to recall the details that had been given to him. "It's from a girl…"

"I figured." Dark sighed, sitting down in front of the table and leaning back in the chair. He drummed his fingers on the table top for a second. "Did she give you a name?"

Daisuke inwardly cringed, for he knew the question would come up, and he couldn't remember what on earth she had called herself. "I…can't remember…" he admitted, biting his lip. "But I'm sure she signed it, so if you read it…"

The adolescent raised a brow. "You're just dying to know what it says, aren't you." He scoffed.

Daisuke turned a little red. "N-no!" He fibbed, sitting down across the table from his other half.

Another sigh from Dark as he took the paper and unfolded it. "If it'll get you to quit bugging me, I'll read it." He decided, skimming the paper over. As he neared the end of the note, he blinked…and smiled a little. "Hey Dai, where's the phone?" He asked, refolding the note and shoving it in his pocket.

Daisuke groaned. "Aren't you gonna tell me what it says?" He asked hopefully. Dark shook his head.

"Nope."

"It's in my room…" Dai whined, hanging his head.

Dark laughed, getting up and ruffling the boy's spiky hair as he passed. "Good man, Daisuke. Catch ya later."

_Meanwhile……_

Jenny sighed contentedly, sliding down into the warm water and closing her eyes. Norah Jones played softly from a CD player on the bathroom counter and she hummed along with it. No Rikaru, no Dark; just her in the house, in a relaxing bath, her hair tied up in a messy bun with a few stray wisps clinging to her neck. The mix CD she'd made for just such an occasion was changing from Norah Jones to Shunichi Miyamoto(1), an artist more her culture.

The afternoon was going very well, to her standards. Then the phone rang. She growled in protest, opening one cerulean eye and glaring at the phone that was ringing relentlessly on the counter. "Fuck off." She muttered. It didn't oblige.

Fed up, she reached up and grabbed the phone.

"This had better be good." She growled, turning the music down a little.

"It is. I got your note." Dark said on the other end of the line.

She felt her cheeks burn. "Umm…about that…" She had asked him to call her in the note, if she remembered correctly, but as things were… "You sorta caught me at a bad time…" She moved to a more comfortable position in the bath, and the thief caught the sound of water splashing a little.

He choked, trying not to laugh. "Whoops." He was clearly not sorry for the mistake, either. "Sorry about that, Angel. You should've said you would be busy!"

She sighed. "Well you should've waited to call me!" She shot back, not really angry. After a moment of thinking, she pulled the plug from the bath drain and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. "Dark, the reason I wanted to talk was…" She sighed again. "I was acting really childish today, and I was really embarrassing myself, and I'm really sorry. Would you forgive me?"

There was a brief moment of silence, and she held her breath. "Well…" He began thoughtfully. "I suppose I could…for another date. And a real one this time; no running off on me!"

She reddened a little. "Umm…well, I…" She bit her lip, cutting herself off before she said something she'd regret. She had no plans for the rest of the week, except for school, which she never went to anyways, and therefore had no reason to turn him down. "I'd…love to." She decided at last, smiling to herself.

"Cool; so I'll be around to get you in a couple hours, then?" He suggested.

Jenny glanced at the clock as she entered her room and dug through dresser drawers in her room. "Okay. I'll be here." She agreed. "Later!" And she hung up, kicking on her stereo.

In a couple of minutes, she had on a pair of hip-hugging camouflage jeans and was still searching for a shirt. Three or four were thrown aside on her unmade bed, rejected completely.

"Dammit," She cursed, "nothing matches camo!" She sighed, aggravated again.

"Green, black, and brown, baby sis!" Rikaru said, poking her head in and smiling.

Jenny all but jumped out of her skin, holding a shirt over her bare upper half and glancing at her sister. "You frickin scared me!" She pointed out, sighing. "Don't do that, Rika…"

Rika giggled at her, going into the closet and flipping through shirts. "Jeez, don't you have anything good? I need to take you shopping." She muttered, ignoring the glare her sister sent her way. Finally, she pulled out a black halter top and smiled. "How come you never wear this?" She quizzed.

Jenny threw aside the shirt in her hands and snatched the top from Rika. "Why are you so nosy?" She shot back, rolling her eyes and pulling on the top. Its hem didn't quite reach the rise of her jeans, and the small glittering ring in her bellybutton was visibly shimmering as she turned in front of the mirror. She groaned.

"It looks very cute." Rika assured, recognizing the groan. "What're you worried about?"

Jenny pointed at her piercing. "This."

"Well why'd you get it if you weren't gonna show it?" Rika inquired, crossing the room and digging into a drawer for make up. There wasn't really much to find.

Biting her lip, the younger girl untied her ponytail and began to braid her hair. "I pierced it on a dare, last year. Andrea got a tattoo and I had to get a piercing; my tongue, nose, or bellybutton." She explained. She flinched as Rika dabbed some glitter on her cheeks.

"Such is the way of my stubborn esu, who never turns down a challenge." Rika laughed, handing over a tube of mascara. "I have some lilac eye shadow that would look excellent on you." She said with a smile, going off to her own room to get it.

Jenny watched her go. 'It's like we never fought this morning…' She thought to herself, tying off her braid with a black ribbon and draping it over her shoulder. She glanced at the mirror again, tilting her head to the side and staring for a minute or two. "Is that…really me?" She asked the reflection, chewing a little on her lower lip. The mirror-girl copied her, so she reasoned that yes, it was her. She sighed, accepting the eye shadow pencil (2) that Rika handed her. It was a very subtle, light lilac and she didn't want, nor need, to put on very much. The same applied to the mascara, and not a single word of Rika's persuasion could convince her to wear eyeliner. The music continued to play from her stereo, sort of like a background.

_You're waiting for someone to put you together; you're waiting for someone to push you away. There's always another wound to discover. There's always something more you wish he'd say. _

As the familiar whirring of a Yamaha engine came within earshot, Rika hugged her little sister. "You look perfect. Knock 'em dead."

Jenny half-smiled, shoving some money into her pocket. "I'm nervous." She admitted, fumbling with her locket.

"Don't be." Rika told her with a shrug. "Be yourself and you'll do just fine." She started to urge her sister down the stairs, but ended up stopping her halfway. "Hold on, let me go first." She decided.

She skipped into the kitchen, smiling and waving a little at Dark, who had let himself in. He raised a brow and waved back.

"Um, Rika? Where's…" He began, but she held up a hand to stop him.

Clearing her throat, she waved towards the stairway. "Presenting," she announced, "the truly fabulous, perfectly adorable, Jennifer Desire Masaki!" As she said the last bit, a rather embarrassed Jenny came down from her step.

Jen smiled a little, staring down at the black-and-pink Etnies that were on her feet. "Hey…" She murmured, looking back up a little and blushing somewhat at the look she was getting.

Dark blinked, swallowing to try and cure his throat suddenly going dry. He had never seen her dressed up before, yet she seemed to be meant for those clothes, for that look. It was beauty like he'd never seen. Damn his hormones, he'd have to fight them all night. Perfection.

After a moment, he cleared his throat and smiled. "Well, shall we?" He offered, holding out his hand for her. She took it, nodding and following him out the door.

"Have fun, and behave!" Rika called after them, shutting the door behind her sister. Jenny nodded, taking a breath and glancing at her escort.

He had chosen to wear his trademark, it seemed, black biker-like boots and black jeans, but for a change of pace it looked like he wore a white blouse with slits on the cuffs. It was buttoned up all the way—with the exception of two buttons near the top—and the collar was folded down. As per usual for the Phantom Thief, his violet tresses were messy and careless, yet somehow perfect.

"Hey, you comin'?" He called. Jenny blinked, not realizing the fact that he was already on the motorcycle and she was still on the steps.

"Yeah!" She smiled, skipping steps and sitting behind him on the bike. As he started it up, she wrapped her arms around his waist with no hesitation and closed her eyes. It was finally perfect.

_He's everything you want, he's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why._

**Author: **I'm totally inclined to end it there…but you reviewers, along with my bestest friend **oOforeverobsessedOo**, would probably murder me. I wouldn't blame you, I guess, but still…I need ideas for the next chapter. THERE MUST, AND WILL, BE FLUFF! I promise, there will be fluff! I will not mark it as a complete piece yet, but it only will live for two or three more chapters…anyways, (1) Shunichi Miyamoto, if you didn't know, is the composer/singer of the songs True Light, Caged Bird, Michishirube, and all the other DNAngel theme songs, basically. He's AMAZING. (2) I actually have one of these. It's like an eyeliner pencil, only it's eye shadow. Pretty cool. Anyways, Seeya next chapter! Later!

**--Queen Luffie**


End file.
